Risen From The Dead
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie has grown up believing that she was a monster since her mother died giving birth to her. She's felt nothing but loneliness and guilt all these years. While away at college Nessie meets an equally lonely vampire professor that mysteriously lost her memory during her transformation. Will they be able to help each other? Will Nessie finally find love and happiness?
1. College

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: College**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was not quite sure how I felt once I got off of the plane. Excited? Nervous? Sad? I couldn't really tell to be honest.

Maybe I'm just that screwed up that I can't even identify my own emotions. Then again my whole life has been screwed up.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm half human and half vampire. Odd right? My father is a vampire and my mother is a human. Well was a human. She's dead now and it's all my fault. My mother had died giving birth to me so it must be my fault that she's dead. It angers my father when he hears me blame myself for her death, he much rather take the blame himself. But I know the truth. It's my fault and my fault alone. I'm nothing but a monster. An abomination that shouldn't even exist.

If there is one thing I've always been certain of is that my family would rather have my mother then me. I know my dad regrets having sex with my mother while she was still human. If he would've waited until she had been turned I would have never been conceived and I would have never accidentally killed my mother at birth.

My father denies all of this. He loves me. Deep down though I know I'm the cause of my family's pain. That's why I chose to leave them after seven years. At least for now. My family home schooled me for the first three years of my life. Then when I was three years old I insisted on going to high school. By that age I looked fourteen years old and my accelerated growth rate had slowed down to the point where I would not be noticed by humans.

When senior year finally rolled around I applied to as many colleges as far away as I possibly could. Throughout my high school years I managed to keep myself as busy possible. I joined sports, clubs, and even got a job. Anything that would occupy my time and keep me away from home and my family.

I couldn't stand the looks of absolute sadness and heartbreak when they looked at me. They lookeded at me and thought of my mother. I didn't even know much about my mother. Not even her name. My dad refused to talk to me about her. My grandparents, aunts, and uncles wouldn't defy my father's wishes. So all I really had was the memory of that one time I saw her before she died. She was in a lot of pain. That much was obvious. Yet somehow she still managed to smile at me despite what I had done to her. She loved me even though I killed her. I didn't even have a picture of her. My family got rid of them. I think it was because they didn't want any physical reminders of my mother. I was the only proof that she ever existed in the first place.

Here I am now barely seven years later going off to college. I got accepted into several universities but I chose New York University. Finally, somewhere where it did not rain 99.9% of the time.

After using the bathroom I went for my luggage and then headed outside to look for a taxi that would take me to the school. Despite how busy John F Kennedy airport was I managed to get the attention of a taxi driver right away.

The school was certainly huge. That was my first thought when I got there. It took me some time to find the main office and when I got there there was a wait. Several other people around my age, well my supposed age anyway, were sitting there waiting their turn.

Some of the girls instantly threw me jealous looks. I sighed and tried not to let it bother me. One aspect of freaky half vampire genes was inhuman beauty. I did my best to be humble about it. Honestly I just wanted to be normal. I'd trade looks for that in a second.

I caught one of the boys staring at me curiously. It was unlike the way the other boys had stared at me in the past. No. Most boys and even full grown men will look at me with lustful eyes. Then they'll try to hit on me.

This boy however looked at me curiously. I had to admit that for a human he was cute. He had jet black hair, light skin, and some muscles. Not a lot of muscles but enough to let you know that he did lift some weights at the gym. His light blue eyes were very beautiful.

We only stopped looking at each other when his name was called. Eric. That was his name. I liked it. He glanced over at me one more time before walking out of the building.

I received a dorm key, rule book, pamphlets, and my class schedule. I had selected all of my classes and times a long time ago of course But one of my professors had not been listed though. Biology.

Isabella Marie Swan. This was my Biology professor.

 **Please Review**


	2. Away From Home

**Chapter 2: Away From Home**

 **Nessie's POV**

I found my dorm rather quickly. I chose not to have a roommate because as a hybrid I needed my privacy even more then humans did. When I was alone I was free to be myself without having to worry about doing anything that would appear inhuman.

I unpacked the clothes that I had brought with me and promptly put it in the drawers. I had brought along all of the essentials but that was it. I would go buy the rest of the stuff I needed when I had the time.

I laid down on my bed and picked up the rule book. Within thirty minutes I had the whole thing mesmerized. I wouldn't be needing it anymore.

I took a few deep calming breaths to steady my nerves. I was alone. I was away from my family for the first time in my life. While on one hand that excited me, on the other I was a little nervous. Mainly happy though. I mean I didn't have to see them look at me with sadness and heartbreak anymore. I didn't need to be reminded of the fact that I was a monster that killed my own mother.

I got my class schedule and my list of books. Might as well find out what I need and go get it from the bookstore already. Classes start tomorrow and I would need my books already. Don't ask but for some reason they decided to start the semester on a Thursday. So I headed off in search of the bookstore.

I caught a scent on the wind that made me stop in my tracks. I stood up ever so carefully and sniffed again to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating. I wasn't. It was there.

Vampire. My heart skipped several beats. There was a vampire on campus. I was going to track him or her down but then my senses came back to me. This vampire could be dangerous and as much as I hated to admit it I was not as strong as a full vampire and could easily be overpowered and get hurt or worse.

So I kept on walking with my rattled nerves. I sped up my walking pace just a little bit because I was eager to get out of what I felt at the moment was harm's way.

As soon as I found the bookstore I located my required reading material pretty quickly. The line on the other hand was a whole other monster entirely. You'd be amazed by how many people wait until the last moment to buy books.

By the time that I got back to my dorm the mystery vampire had been long forgotten.

I spent the next couple of hours getting ready for school and setting up my dorm the way that I wanted it. Around five o clock I got hungry and decided to go grab a bite to eat.

I found a burger place on campus that looked like a good place to eat. After ordering my burger I was surprised to see the boy from earlier sitting at a table all by himself. Without even realizing it I found myself walking over to him.

He looked up in surprise when he saw me coming.

"Hi" I said awkwardly. "Can I sit here?"

A smiled instantly appeared on his face.

"Of course. My name is Eric by the way and what would yours be?"

"Renesmee" I answered.

"Renesmee? That's quite the name you have there. It's very unique though"

"Thanks. Yeah my name is a bit of a mouthful so most people call me Nessie. So is this your first semester?"

"Yes it is actually. I graduated high school back in June and then headed out here. I'm from Alaska"

"Oh really? I'm from Washington and its my first semester to"

"So Nessie. What made you decide to move all the way across the country to go to school?" he asked.

"Well I just really wanted to get away from my family. They're-"

"A pain in the ass?" he asked. "I understand that completely it's also the reason that I left Alaska. My sisters were driving me insane"

"I actually don't have any siblings"

"That must be heavenly"

"Oh come on Eric they can't be that bad" I said.

"Oh they are" he said quickly. "Trust me on this. I love but they drive me nuts. My mother is also very overprotective to. That's why I needed a break from them. What about you and your family?" he asked.

"It's a bit more complicated then that but yes they do drive me a little crazy"

I started to feel a slight burning sensation in my throat. I scratched it even though I knew that wouldn't help. There was only one cure for the burning. The thirst.

"Well I'd like to hear more about you and your family"

"Really?" I asked, shocked. Usually people didn't really care to get to know me at all. Actually most humans instinctually stayed away from me. Their self preservation instincts telling them that I was dangerous.

"Yes" he said. "I like you and I would like to get to know you better. I mean if that's okay with you of course?"

"Of course. I mean, uh, yes" I blushed awkwardly.

"Okay then. How about we go to Starbucks and get some coffee?"

"Okay" I said as I scratched my throat again. "But there's something that I really need to do first. Can I meet you there later?"

"That's fine" he replied with a smile. "How about we meet at 7:30? That'll give you an hour and a half. That should be just enough time for you to do what you're about to do as well as get cleaned up afterward.

Wait what the hell did he mean by that? He couldn't have come to the conclusion that I was going to go hunt. He was 100% human. His heartbeat and scent told me that.

He smiled and winked at me before leaving.

 **Please Review**


	3. Vampires

**Chapter 3: Vampires**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wondered far off into the city to find a good place to hunt. A task that seemed nearly impossible in a place like New York City. One quick glance around the city and all you could see was buildings for miles. The newly built World Trade Center building was the most noticeable of all the buildings.

I decided that might best bet might just be to go look in Central Park to see what kind of wildlife lurked there.

By the time I finished hunting it was already 7pm. I got back to my dorm with just enough time to quickly clean up and change.

I had my doubts about whether or not he would actually be at the Starbucks waiting for me when I got there. Part of me thought he would not be there. So I was actually shocked when I saw him standing outside the coffee shop when I got there.

He smiled when he saw me approaching.

"7:30 just as I predicted"

"Yeah" I breathed.

"Although maybe I should've given you more time to clean yourself up" he commented.

I looked at my shirt and saw some blood on my shirt. Damned! I wanted to kick myself so bad. How could I have been so careless?!

"It's just, uh, just juice" I replied.

He chuckled. "Oh really?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"Oh come on you're not going to make me say it now are you?"

I folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

"Hybrid" he whispered.

That was it. I literally grabbed his arm and dragged him outside of the coffee shop and into a more lonely area.

"Ow, okay, you can let me go now. You're going to give me a bruise now I'm sure"

I felt kind of bad. I didn't mean to grab him that hard.

I sniffed and listened to his heartbeat. He was definitely 100% human so I had no idea how he came to the right conclusion that I was a hybrid.

"How do you know what I am?"

"Nessie I've been around vampires and hybrids all of my life. I can recognize your kind a mile away"

Hybrids? He knows other hybrids? How? I thought I was the only one in existence.

"What? I mean how?" I couldn't even speak. I was speechless.

"My sisters are identical twins and they so happen to be hybrids like you. My mother and step father are both vampires. I'm the only human in the family"

"What? How? You have to tell me everything" I said.

"Why don't you tell me more about your family first?" he asked me.

"Not much to say really. Mom died while giving birth to me. So it's just been me, my dad, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles. Not much to say" I sighed. "what about your family?"

"It's kind of hard to say really because I don't even know all of the details. My biological dad left when I was only three years old. About two years later my mother met my step father. I'm still not even sure how they met honestly. But they fell in love and got married. It wasn't until my mother got pregnant with my sisters that I found out what he was. Mainly because the babies were growing way too fast. I knew that wasn't normal even at only five years old. My mom nearly died in childbirth but somehow my father was still able to save her at the very last second."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. His mother lived and mine didn't. Why?! Just why?! Why was life so unfair?!

"Nessie are you okay?"

"I'm fine just-"

I froze and became as still as a statue when I caught that same scent on the wind again. Vampire. He or she was close.

"Nessie?"

I didn't say another word to him. I started to quickly follow the scent.

"Nessie where are we going?"

"Shh" I said. "I smell something" I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked but I ignored him. The scent led me to a nearby classroom.

I screamed when I heard someone say "What are you kids doing here?"

I looked up and saw the woman, vampire, staring right at us. Her red eyes staring right at both us.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you two I was just wondering what you were doing right outside my classroom"

"Your classroom?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Yes I'm the Biology professor Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. Who are you and what're you doing here?"

"I'm Renesmee and this is Eric. I'm sorry we just got lost but we will be leaving now" I said quickly before dragging Eric with me as quickly as possible.

There were three things that I was absolutely certain of.

1\. Wherever I went the supernatural seemed to follow.

2\. There was a human drinking vampire here.

3\. The human drinking vampire was my biology professor.

Oh crap.

 **Please Review**


	4. Biology

**Chapter 4: Biology**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was not able to breathe normally again until I had reached my dorm room. I had to take several calming breaths to calm my nerves.

I picked up the phone and was about to call my family to tell them what happened but then I hesitated. If they found out they'd either make me go home or come here themselves and make me go home. I was finally free and I didn't want to give that up just yet. I could handle this on my own. At least that's what I hoped.

So I put my phone down and threw myself on my bed in exasperation. No matter what I couldn't get Ms. Swan out of my head. She was a professor and she drank human blood. It didn't make any sense. Why educate your food source?

I took cold medicine that night hoping it would relax me enough to make me fall asleep.

Sure enough it did the trick. I only woke up the next morning because of my alarm clock. I had just enough time to shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast before I left.

I had a math class in the morning and then I was free until nighttime when I had biology. Of course my professor would be teaching her course at night rather then during the day.

I spent most of that free time either exploring the school and finding out where my classrooms were or reading my textbooks. I already had math homework that I was honestly in no rush to start.

Once it was close to seven I started to head out to the classroom. When I walked into the classroom fifteen minutes later I was surprised to find Eric there. I had not seen him since the night before. He smiled when he saw me and patted the empty seat next to him telling me that he wanted me to go sit by him.

"Hi Nessie I was afraid that I wouldn't get to see you again. I never even got the chance to ask for your phone number last night"

I was speechless for about two seconds. No guy had ever asked me for my phone number. I think some wanted to but my dad always found ways to scare them away before they actually could.

I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and scribbled my number on it as fast as I could.

"Thanks Nessie"

"Can I have yours?" What the hell did I just ask?!

"I'll text it to you later. Class is about to start"

He was right. Ms. Swan had just entered the room which ended all discussions happening in the room.

I was barely able to pay attention to anything that she was even saying. The very fact that she was a vampire distracted me. Despite her red eyes though I never once felt like my life was in danger. As a matter of fact she seemed so kind, sweet, and caring when she spoke that it was hard to believe that she would kill people for blood. Perhaps she didn't know another way existed. That could be it. Animal blood is unnatural for vampires after all.

One thing I was sure of though is that I had to talk to her after class. I had to confirm my suspicions.

"Nessie what're you doing? Class is over so let's go" Eric urged.

"I need to talk to her"

"But she's a-"

"I know. I'll be fine. I don't she'll hurt me"

He sighed. "I hope you're right"

I watched him leave. I waited until the room had emptied out before approaching her.

"Renesmee? What're you still doing here? Do you need something?"

"I prefer to be called Nessie and I just wanted to talk to you actually"

She put down the stack of papers she was holding. "Okay, what?"

"Well I'm just, I mean, you're a vampire and I-"

"A what?" she laughed.

"Ms. Swan you don't have to pretend with me I know what you are. I can see it. You're a vampire"

"How did you know?" she asked, completely shocked that I knew what she was. "Nobody else knows and I've never met another one"

"Another what? Vampire?"

She nodded in confirmation. "I've never met someone like me before. How did you-"

"I'm half vampire. My dad is a vampire and my mom was human when she had me. She died though"

"Oh I'm so sorry" she genuinely looked heartbroken.

"Wait a minute you've really never met another vampire? In order to become one you have to get bitten by one. Your creator just abandoned you?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. I really don't know. When I woke up like this I had no memory of anything. I still don't remember much about my life before. Only bits and pieces like my name but that's it"

"Wait so you're all alone?"

"Pretty much Nessie. Consider yourself lucky that you have a family. I've been completely on my own these last seven years"

"I know how that feels. Exactly how it feels"

"What do you mean Nessie?" she asked.

"I'm unusual. Rare. I'm half one species and half another. I've never met anyone like me either. It is hard and lonely. Yes I have a family but they don't really understand me or what I go through physically and mentally. At least for you there are plenty of other vampires in the world. I'm sure you'll meet one one day. I'm surprised you haven't already"

"Oh Nessie-"

"Me on the other hand I'm not so sure" I could hear the sadness in my own voice. Sometimes it really did bother me that my species was so rare.

I gasped when cold arms suddenly embraced me. Then I relaxed. It was soothing.

"I'm sorry Nessie you just looked like you could use a hug"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So does your family live around here?" she asked.

I shook my head 'no'. "I'm from Washington. It's nice and rainy there so it's the perfect climate for vampires"

"Oh. Do you think they'll ever visit you?"

"Parents weekend in October. They've already told me they'll be here then. I could introduce you if you want. They're very nice"

She smiled warmly. "I'd love that very much Nessie"

 **Please Review**


	5. Vampire Professor

**Chapter 5: Vampire Professor**

 **Nessie's POV**

I couldn't explain the draw that I felt for Ms. Swan. As a matter of fact I couldn't explain her period.

She wasn't a vicious blood thirsty monster. Something inside of my heart told me that she was anything but a monster. Despite the red eyes that would convey the contrary. My dad has always taught me that I should not trust red eyed vampires so easily. My dad always worried that since I was half human a full vampire would easily try to take advantage of me and exploit my weaknesses.

My blood was tastier then any full human's blood. The reason that I know this is because my grandfather had to save my life once. Somehow I had gotten an infection that was fast spreading through my bloodstream. The only way I could be saved was to have it sucked out of me. That was the day that I had learned that I was in fact susceptible to some human illnesses.

I just could not get the kind hearted professor out of my mind. So when the next morning came I decided to go look for her again.

At 9am I was waiting outside of her office.

"Nessie?" surprise colored her voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan I just, I can't really explain it, but I had to see you again" I said sheepishly.

"No it's okay. You can come to me whenever you want. I was actually hoping that I would get to see you again before next class. Oh and please just call me Bella. No need to be so formal"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm very curious about you and I could use the company of someone that I could truly be myself around if you know what I mean"

"Oh believe me I know exactly what you mean" I replied.

"Okay. Why don't we go somewhere a little more private? Someone can catch us here at any moment"

So we walked out of the office and the building together and not once did I feel like I was in danger of her attacking me. She was safe. As safe as any member of my my animal blood drinking family.

"Nessie are you venomous?"

That question completely caught me off guard. It wasn't something that my family and I had ever thought of. Since I never tasted human blood I had no way of knowing.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked as I followed her into the empty classroom.

"I'm just curious about you since you're half and half. I could find out for you if you'd like?"

"You can find out if I have venom?"

"Yes" she said. "You know when I first woke up and realized what I was I got into biology. I had hoped that I could learn more about what I was through science. I can identify the properties of vampire venom. I just need a sample of your saliva"

I was definitely intrigued by the idea. Could I turn a human into a vampire? It wasn't something I had ever considered before but now that the question had been raised I wanted to know.

"Okay, yes, I would love to know the answer to that question" I said eagerly.

She smiled at me affectionately.

"So Nessie do you drink blood or eat human food?"

"Both actually. But it's not human blood that I drink. I drink animal blood"

"Animal blood?"

"Yeah animal blood. It's what my whole family drinks. We subsist on animal blood rather human. I'm told it's nowhere near as good as human blood but I wouldn't know since I've never tried it"

"I never knew that was even an option. I hate killing people. But I don't know how to switch I mean-"

"I could help" I said. "and I'm sure my family would love to help you to. You see my grandfather Carlisle was the first to try the animal blood diet. He helped the rest of my family adapt to it so I'm sure he could help you to"

"Carlisle?" she asked. "Jesus where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe you knew a Carlisle in your human life so the name rings a bell?" I suggested.

"Yes perhaps you're right Nessie" she said. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a sample of your saliva to examine for venom"

So I let her take a specimen to examine. She got to work immediately with a microscope.

"By the way Nessie thank you. I'm interested in accepting your help in changing my diet"

I smiled immensely.

"We actually call ourselves vegetarians"

"Vegetarians?" she laughed.

"It's an inside joke of ours" I giggled. "But yes we're vegetarians. Well technically I do eat meat when I eat human food but when it comes to blood I'm a vegetarian" I explained. "I hope that wasn't confusing at all"

I knew she wasn't listening to me anymore when I didn't get a response from her.

"Bella?"

"Well this is interesting" It sounded more like she was speaking to herself then to me.

"What is?" I asked curiously.

"The saliva here"

"What about it?"

"It's venom alright but it's slightly different"

"I'm confused" I said. "What are you trying say?"

"It has all of the same properties of vampire venom. However there are some properties here that I do not recognize. I've never seen anything like it before"

"I-"

"Nessie I'm 99.9 percent sure that you could turn a human into a vampire just like any full vampire but I think you might even be able to do more then that"

"What are you talking about? The only thing venom can do is turn human's into vampires"

"Well I have a theory, and it's going to sound crazy, but I can't think of anything else"

"I'm still confused" I said.

"What if, in addition to changing humans into vampires, you also had the ability to reverse the process?"

"What do you mean? Like turn vampires into humans?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean"

"Such a thing is unheard of"

"Unheard of doesn't mean impossible" she quickly pointed out.

I didn't have time to ponder over that thought because my phone rang.

"Hi dad"

"Nessie why haven't you called or texted to let us know that you got there safely?"

"Sorry I forgot"

"You had me worried sick young lady!" he scolded.

"Very interesting indeed" Bella muttered in the background.

"Nessie who is that? Who are you with?"

"Nothing dad. Look I have to go but I'll call you again soon. Okay?"

"Nessie-"

I ended the phone call quickly.

I couldn't let them find out that I had a vampire for a professor just yet. They'd freak out and make me return home quickly. I needed a few months just to prove that she was safe for me to be around.

 **Please Review**


	6. Eric

**Chapter 6: Eric**

 **Nessie's POV**

I couldn't get Bella's theory out of my mind. Did I really possess such a gift. Could I really turn a vampire into a human? Who would even want that? That's like going down the evolutionary scale. Still it's an interesting power to possess.

My heart jumped out of my chest when I heard my phone ring. If it turned out to be my father again I'd have to face his wrath. I'm sure he was just a little angry with me for cutting him off so quickly earlier.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when it turned out to be Eric.

"Hi Nessie I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" his rushed voice told me that he was nervous about asking me out. I couldn't help but smile and think it's cute.

"Hello? Nessie I can understand if you don't want to just-"

"I would love to"

"Really? I mean wow! Really?"

"Yes really. Just give me a time and place"

"How about I just come get you around six?"

"That sounds good to me" I said.

"Cool. I'll see you then Nessie"

I looked through my clothes and found a dress that aunt Alice had thought to throw in my bags. I wasn't much of a fashionista, much to my aunt's dismay. I usually preferred whatever was more comfortable.

As much as I tried to avoid my aunt's crazy shopping sprees I was still forced to go on a few. Even when I didn't go with her I would still come home to find a bunch of new clothes laid out for me on my bed. Courtesy of my aunt.

I looked at the time and saw that I still had several hours to kill until he came for me. I spent that time reading and getting a jump start on some of the homework that I had. Even as I worked though Bella's theory about my venom kept coming to the forefront of my mind.

Could I really change both species? Was it a hybrid thing? I'd have to ask Eric if his sisters possessed such an ability.

When the time to get ready came I took a quick shower and threw on my blue dress. I didn't have to curl my hair since it was naturally curly. God only knows where I inherited my bronze curls from.

I was startled when I heard someone knock on the door. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was time. I had completely lost track of time.

I regained my composure quickly and opened the door.

Eric smiled happily when he saw me.

"Wow Nessie you look beautiful"

"Thanks" I blushed. "So do you" He had a nice dress shirt on and dress pants. You could tell he took the time to make himself look nice for the date. Oh God. Date. That scared me a little.

"Are you ready to go Nessie?"

"Yeah, I mean, uh, where are we going?

"Well there is an Olive Garden not to far from here. Do you like pasta?"

"I love pasta. It's one of my favorite meals"

"Really? It's mine to! My mom makes the best. You know for someone that can't taste what she cooks she does a fantastic job"

"That's how it is with my grandma Esme. She is the best cook. Better then any human I know. I don't know how she does it when she can't taste it"

"Your family sounds wonderful Nessie"

"Not really" I said as we walked further and further away from school campus.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm the reason my mother is dead, remember? It's my fault. I took my mother away from my father. He says it's not my fault but I know it is. Every time he looks at me, any of them look at me, they're reminded of my mother. I can see the look of sadness in their eyes"

"Nessie I'm sure your family loves you very much. It's not your fault your mother died giving birth to you. You shouldn't shoulder so much pain"

"But-"

"But nothing Nessie" he said. "If my mother had died giving birth to my sisters I would have still loved them just as much as I do right now. I never would have blamed them for her death. Neither would've my father"

"That's different your mother did not die. Mine did"

"Nessie have you ever told your family how you felt? Maybe this is something you need to talk to them about"

"No and I really don't want to. Now can we please change the subject?"

"Okay fine. Do you have any special gifts? Talents I mean?"

"Like powers? Not that I know of. Well actually Bella thinks I might be venomous if that counts for anything"

"Venomous? As in you can turn humans into vampires?"

"Yes but Bella thinks I might be able to turn vampires into humans as well. Can your sisters do that?"

"What? No? Samantha and Elizabeth aren't even venomous. I know this because they used to bite me all the time when I got on their nerves. Though that usually got them an ass whooping from my mother"

I snickered.

"But I've never heard of someone turning vampires into humans. Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's Bella's theory. I went to see her earlier and she ran some tests on my saliva. She said it was definitely venom but it had some extra properties to it. She really thinks I could turn both humans and vampires"

"Nessie if that's true you shouldn't go around telling people about it"

"Why not?"

"Because then you could be considered a threat. Possibly the biggest threat that has ever existed"

"A threat to who exactly?"

"The Volturi"

My heart actually stopped beating. The Volturi. The most powerful vampire coven in existence. They could and would do anything to maintain that power. If they found out about my venom they would see me as a threat. I mean one bite from me and I could strip them all of their power instantly.

One bite.

I heard a noise that made me stop.

"Nessie wh-"

"Shh" I whispered. "There is someone else here"

I could hear the heartbeats of two humans hiding nearby. They were hiding. Ready to jump out any second.

Then I heard the sound of a gunshot.

 **Please Review**


	7. Mysterious Past

**Chapter 7: Mysterious Past**

 **Bella's POV**

There was something about Nessie that made me feel protective over her. I didn't know why but I was drawn to her in a way that I had never been drawn to anyone before. It was strange but I had felt that way since I first saw her. It was like we connected instantly. Even before I knew what she was. I wondered if she felt the strange connection to or was it just me? I wish I could ask but I'd probably sound crazy if I did.

She was a special and unique girl. She was also alone. Well, she did have a family, but she was one of a kind. No one could ever truly understand her because of what she was. It must feel weird to be half one species and half another. I wonder how she felt about it. She must feel so alone in this. Having no other hybrids that she could relate to.

Maybe that's why I was so drawn to her. Loneliness was something that I understood all too well. I was alone. I had been alone since I 'woke up' into this life with no one and no memory.

The first memory I have is the burning. Intense fiery burning. It felt like it would consume my insides. Destroy everything in its path that was inside my body. I was certain that it had eaten away my memories. I could only wish, hope, and pray that they would somehow miraculously return one day. It didn't seem possible though.

When the fire stopped and I opened my eyes for the first time I realized that I was completely underground. I had been buried alive. I panicked and dug my way out quickly and fled the area. That area turned out to be a cemetery.

I ran as far north as I possibly could until I hit Alaska. When I told Nessie that I had never met another vampire lied. I did meet one up there. Her name was Tanya Denali.

Tanya told me what I was and she told me that my name was Isabella Swan. Apparently she did know me when I was human. She told me that I had no family. That my family had all died in a car accident. That I had been alone for the last year of my human life and I was better off alone now. She also didn't want anyone to know that had we had met. So I promised her that I would never tell anyone about her. So that's why I lied to Nessie. After Tanya I never did meet another vampire so I was still alone. A vampire alone in the human world.

That was until I met Nessie of course. She seemed just as lost and alone as I was. Even though she was half vampire I felt the urge to protect her from any possible danger. I know it was strange to feel that way about her since I just met her but I could not help it. Just there was something about her that stirred these feelings in me.

I sighed and went back to analyzing her venom. I was telling the truth when I said that I became interested in biology to better understand what I was. The more I studied it the more I was sure that she could change vampires into humans and vice versa.

When I looked up at the clock I was surprised by how late it was getting. I decided to head out to one of the city libraries for the evening. It was already dark enough that I would be able to go outside undetected.

While I was walking to the library I saw Nessie and that Eric boy walking together. However I also saw two men hiding nearby and neither one of them seemed to notice.

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach so I started to follow them from a distance that I wouldn't be detected at.

Then one of them pulled out a gun and aimed at the two of them. I sprinted into action just as he fired the gun.

I pushed Nessie and Eric out of harm's way just in time. Instead the bullet hit me and broke into a million pieces.

"What the hell are you?!" one of them men shouted in fear.

"Bella-"

"You two get out of here. I'll deal with these murderous scumbags"

"Bella how-"

"Now Nessie!" I yelled just as the other man was about to shoot. My frustration at them for not running for their lives only increased. Thank god they both listened just in time as the other man pulled out a gun to shoot.

I grabbed the man and twisted the hand with the gun so badly that I was sure it would never be of any use ever again. He yelled out in pain.

"How dare you! That girl was ours!"

"Yours?!" I yelled angrily. "So what was your plan then?! Kill the boy and harm the girl?!" I growled angrily.

They were to scared to say anything. They were going to kill Eric and harm Nessie. Probably rape her and then kill her. That was all that I needed to know about these pieces of trash.

"Please don't hurt us"

"Don't hurt you?!" I screamed. "Don't hurt you?! You certainly have no qualms about hurting innocent people for your own selfish reasons do you? What were you going to do? Answer me honestly. Kill the boy? Then rape the girl and possibly kill her to? How many people have you hurt in the past? So why should I spare your lives?"

"You're a monster! You're not human! The bullet should have-"

"You're right. I'm not human. But I'm more humane then either of you two pieces of crap"

"No-"

I went for their throats.

 **Please Review**


	8. Weakling

**Chapter 8: Weakling**

 **Nessie's POV**

I ran away as fast as I possibly could away from the scene. I didn't even glance back once. I really didn't even want to see what was happening or what had happened either.

"Nessie can you please wait for me?!" I heard Eric yell.

I screeched to a halt and looked back to see Eric running and trying to catch up to me. I instantly felt bad for leaving my human companion behind. He was way behind me desperately trying to catch up. I should've kept pace with him instead of leaving him in the dust like that.

He had to stop and catch his breath when he finally did catch up to me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Oh don't worry about it" he wheezed out. "I'm used to being slower then everybody. Even by human standards I'm a slow runner"

"Well I can relate. Sort of. Being the only hybrid in a family of vampires does that to a girl"

He chuckled and I smiled.

"I wonder what happened back there" he said.

"I don't know. Maybe Bella did something to those men?" I couldn't even think the word 'kill' for some reason. Not that I cared if she killed them or not. They'd certainly deserve it. After all they had tried to kill us. Either way I'd have to remember to thank Bella for saving us later.

She certainly was a nice professor. She was good and kindhearted. I could see it. I didn't need my dad's mind reading powers to know that.

"Nessie lets get out of here" Eric urged.

"Yeah you're right. Just in case there's more of those men around"

Luckily the Olive Garden was still close by and we had not deterred from our original route to much when we ran. I don't think either of us felt truly at ease until we were sitting down at our table.

I slowly sipped on the soda the waitress brought me.

"Better not tell my family what happened here. Knowing my mother she'd freak out and make me go home" Eric said.

"You have an overprotective mom? My family is extremely overprotective of me to. I can't say anything either"

"My mom always worried about me the most since I'm all human. She thinks of me as a fragile little creature. My whole family does actually and it's extremely annoying"

"I'm sure it's because they love you" I said.

"Yes but when your younger sisters are the ones being protective of you that's a problem. At least in my eyes. I'm five years older then them but thanks to their stupid vampire genes I became their younger brother in less then a year. By the time they were a year old they already looked like 12 year olds and I was only six"

"It annoys you doesn't it?" I questioned.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Well you did say 'their stupid vampire genes' and your tone of voice does convey complete annoyance so I'd say yes"

"Nessie I'm sorry if I insulted you or vampires in anyway-

"What? No you didn't. It's okay to say how you feel you know. It's actually kind of interesting to hear your experience growing up as a human surrounded by the supernatural" I said.

"I'm just sick and tired of being viewed as a weak fragile human being. That's why I wanted to go away to college so badly. At least I'd be surrounded by humans that would view me as an equal rather then a weakling. But then here you are. But you're different"

"Eric I don't see you as a weakling. I really don't. I treat all humans the way I'd want to be treated. To me you seem like a man that could take care of himself. Your family should trust you more"

He smiled. "Thank you Nessie. Really. Thank you"

"I'm used to being thought of us as the weakling myself" I explained in an effort to make him feel better. "I'm the only hybrid in my family and therefore the weakest. Also, apparently my blood is more appealing to vampires then a regular human's blood is. My dad is always scared that something will happen to me and I'll get hurt"

"A weakling? You? You're nothing of the sort Nessie. You have vampire in you for goodness sakes"

"Well tell that to my family. It's a miracle I was even able to convince them to let me go to college so far away. Knowing my dad he'll pop up without notice one day just to check on me"

He laughed. "Same with my parents. Although I'll be hoping and praying that they won't decide to feast on the students if you know what I mean" he winked.

"My family only drinks animal blood so I don't have to worry about that"

"Animal blood? What? How is that even possible?"

"Wait I thought you knew? I mean you correctly guessed that I went hunting the other day-"

"Yeah and I assumed you were hunting people"

"And yet you still trusted me?" Now I was beginning to question his sanity.

"Strange I know. But somehow I knew you were safe. Really animal blood? I didn't even know such a diet existed. I'll have to tell my family about it sometime. They hate killing people. They love humans actually. They love helping them and hate eating them. They're both surgeons"

"My grandfather is a doctor. Maybe he could give them advice one day on how to be around all of the blood and not get tempted by it"

"Yeah maybe" he said. "All I know is that you're one interesting girl with one interesting family Nessie"

 **Please Review**


	9. Awkward Kisses and Irrational Fathers

**Chapter 9: Awkward Kisses and Irrational Fathers**

 **Nessie's POV**

Going out with Eric was fun. He was more interesting then any of the human boys that I had met in the past. Maybe that was because he grew up with vampires for parents. I don't know. I just found his perspective on things to be very interesting.

We went to Starbucks for some coffee afterwards. I found out that there were a lot of things that we did have in common. We both enjoyed reading for one. We also had a strong interest in science.

Every time he would touch my hand I could've sworn that my heart started to beat a little faster. Thank god he was a human and couldn't pick up on that. And thank god my family wasn't around to hear it. My dad would lose it and uncle Emmett would just laugh and embarrass me like he did when I got my first period. Although my dad did teach him a lesson he'd never forget for embarrassing me.

Speaking of my dad he tried to call several times throughout the evening. I had to turn off my phone so it would stop ringing. I was certain there was a storm of angry messages waiting for me when I turned it back on. I'd worry about that later though.

"Nessie you okay?" Eric asked me while we were walking.

"I'm fine. Just deep in thought"

"Very deep in thought"

""Well Nessie are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Okay I'll walk you to your dorm"

I smiled at him. I was the super strong one and he still wanted to be a gentleman.

He stayed true to his word. He did in fact walk me all the way to my dorm.

"Nessie I had a good time and I hope we can go out again soon"

"Yes. Let's go out again soon. I liked hanging out with you"

Then to my surprise he kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh my god Nessie I'm so sorry!" he looked panic stricken. "I don't know what I w-"

I cut him off with a kiss on the lips. When we broke apart he was completely speechless. I couldn't even completely understand what drove me to do that. All I did know is that I liked it.

"Whoa Ness-"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not" he said.

"Well then neither am I"

We parted ways after that awkward encounter. I couldn't even think clearly. The only thing that I was sure of was that I liked him and I liked him a lot.

As soon as I turned on my phone I was bombarded with messages from my dad. Each one more angry and upset then the previous one.

I reluctantly picked up the phone and called him knowing that I'd have to face the music eventually.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are in so much trouble!" he yelled as soon as he picked up the phone. I sighed.

"Hi daddy" I mustered the sweetest most innocent voice that I could.

"Nessie why did you turn off your phone? I've been worried sick about you-"

"Because you wouldn't stop calling and I was at the, uh, movies. Dad the constant buzzing from my phone was annoying. I'm sorry I forgot to turn it off in the end"

Oh please dear lord let him believe my lie. Dad would freak if he knew that I was on a date. Thank God he couldn't read minds over the phone.

""Okay fine"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just don't torture me like that again, okay? I worry about you and it scares me when I can't even contact you"

"Well dad stop worrying so much. I'm fine"

"Stop worrying about you? Nessie I'm your father. I will never stop worrying you"

"Even when I'm married and have kids of my own?" I laughed.

"Well I don't have to worry about that because that's never going to happen"

"But dad-"

"No Nessie. We've had this conversation many times before and I've told you that I don't want you getting involved with any guy and you definitely will not have any kids. End of discussion"

I gritted my teeth. Every time I mentioned the words 'dating' 'guys' 'marriage' or 'babies' he freaked out for no apparent reason at all. He was irrational and he would never even explain his reasons to me. As far as I was concerned I had a right to find a man if I wanted to. I had a right to live my own life. I definitely didn't want to be around my family when all they did was give me looks of sadness and heartbreak.

"But dad-"

"Nessie I've made my decision and that's final"

Well there went any hope of ever telling him about Eric willingly. Oh God I didn't even want to know what he'd do if he knew about the kissing.

"Goodnight dad"

"Nessie-"

"Dad I've had a long day and I'm tired. I'll talk to you again soon. I promise"

I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"Okay Nessie"

 **Please Review**


	10. A Father's Worry

**Chapter 10: A Father's Worry**

 **Edward's POV**

I couldn't help but worry about my baby girl when we hung up. I was always worried about her. Perhaps I was more worried then I should be.!

I couldn't help it though. She was everything to me. I loved her more then anything. I didn't show it often enough but I did.

My daughter reminded me of Bella so much and that hurt. It hurt a lot. That's what made it difficult for me to be around her sometimes. It could be something small like when she moves a certain way or a personality trait that she shares with her mother. Or sometimes it's her looks. She looks more like me then her mother but I could still see Bella in her as well. Her chocolate brown eyes for one.

No matter what though I loved my daughter. She was everything to me. She was part Bella so how could I not love her? Even now, after my worst fear come true, it still sickens me to think that I actually wanted to get rid of her at one point. How could I ever think she was a monster? She was the sweetest most caring daughter that I could ever ask for.

If anything ever happened to my Nessie I'd go crazy for sure. I could only take so much loss. Nessie was the only thing keeping me sane after losing Bella. If it weren't for her I'd have gone crazy a long time ago.

That's one of the reasons I didn't want Nessie to date anyone. I was afraid of what would happen to her in a relationship. Vampires were way stronger then she was. He could accidentally hurt her if he wasn't being careful.

I was even more opposed to a hybrid-human relationship. They were just much to dangerous. Thanks to me Bella was dead. If Nessie accidentally took things to far with a human boy and she killed him, well, I honestly was scared how she would handle or get over something like that. I knew first hand what it was like to lose someone you love as a result of your own actions. I didn't want Nessie to go through the pain that I did. I couldn't bare to see her live all the pain that I've lived these years.

Then there was always the risk of what a pregnancy would do to Nessie. If Nessie being pregnant put her life at risk and she died just like Bella did I would go crazy. It wasn't a risk that I was willing to take with my daughter. She couldn't get pregnant and run the risk that it kills her in the end like it did with Bella.

Those are all the reasons I couldn't let my precious baby girl get involved with anyone. It was not worth risking her life. She meant to much to me to ever risk losing.

 **Please Review**


	11. Unexpected

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

 **Nessie's POV**

College life was hectic. Time passes by much more quickly then it did when I was in high school. A full course load will definitely do that to a person.

I spent a lot of time with Bella when I wasn't in class. Something about her just drew me in. I wasn't sure what it was. She was so warm and motherly. She was like the mother that I never had. Sometimes I could swear that was her vampire power. Of course I had no way of actually knowing that for sure though.

I also spent a lot of time with Eric. He's my boyfriend now actually. After two months of knowing each other and going out together he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. He even gave me a ring to commemorate the occasion. He was a very sweet guy and I could honestly say that I did have strong feelings for him already. I enjoyed his company and I loved going out with him. I was always happy when he was around. It was hard for me to not be happy when he was around.

There's just one catch though. He hadn't told his family that I existed and I hadn't told my family that he existed either. It wasn't a topic that neither one of us wanted to bring up with our families. He was scared of how his mother and sisters would react when they found out, and I'm using his exact words that 'another female had entered his life'. His mom and sisters were extremely overprotective of him and according to him they wouldn't shy away from trying to intimidate me or scare me away.

It was for the same reason I refused to tell my family about him. Especially my dad. Oh God I could only imagine how my dad would react when he found out that I'm dating someone. Forget vegetarianism my dad would murder Eric in a heartbeat.

Nevertheless this was a situation that we'd have to face eventually. Face it and hope for the best.

I sighed dramatically as I worked on an essay that was due in a couple of days. My cell phone rang and I pressed the ignore button when I saw that it was just my dad.

I had been ignoring my family's phone calls for awhile already because I hated lying to my family about what was going on in my life. It was easier just to avoid them all together. Although I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep that up for very long either.

I looked at the time and decided to give up on my essay for the day. It was almost time for me to go see Eric again anyway. We had plans to go see Finding Dory and then grab something to eat afterward.

I showered and put on the prettiest dress that I could find. Let's just say if my dad saw this dress he'd tear it to shreds and burn the pieces.

He came for me around 5pm. After the movie we went out to dinner. We just talked and laughed and had a great time.

By the time we headed back to school it was already close to 10pm. We were right outside my dorm when he started to kiss me.

He always kissed me when we got back from our dates. It started happening a month and a half ago.

He had his arm around my waist and held me close as we kissed passionately. I was lost in the moment as usual. So lost in the moment that I hadn't even realized someone was watching until it was to late.

"Dad!"

Oh hell!

 **Please Review**


	12. What Have I done?

**Chapter 12: What Have I Done?**

 **Nessie's POV**

My dad looked angry. Furious even. Actually I have never felt so afraid of him in my entire life. He looked like he was ready to kill.

"Eric go. Now" I urged. 'Get out of here before it's too late' I thought to myself.

"But Nessie-"

"Just go"

I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest as I watched Eric walk away. He tried to get away as fast as humanly possible which in my opinion wasn't fast enough for the situation.

"Dad I-"

"Nessie don't! Just don't"

"But dad-"

"We're leaving Nessie. We're leaving now"

"But why?"

"Why?!" he nearly yelled. Thank god there was no one else around. "Why?! Because you've been avoiding me and the family for months that's why! Then I come down here and find out out that you've been sneaking around with that boy!"

"But dad-"

"No buts Nessie. I told you that I didn't want you dating anyone. Especially a human and I meant it. I'm so disappointed in you"

"Dad I-"

"Nessie that is enough. I trusted you-"

"Why do you even have such stupid rules? Why don't you want me to be with any guy. Why don't you want me to be with another guy?"

"Nessie come with me now. We're going home-"

"I am not going anywhere" I stated. I folded my arms across hoping to drive the message across that I was not going to budge an inch.

"Oh yes you are. Clearly I can't trust you to be on your own because the moment I give you freedom you take advantage and start breaking rules that I-"

"Dad what is so wrong about falling in love with someone?!" I yelled. I could tell that I was starting to upset him by not letting him finish a single sentence. However, I did not care.

"Nessie that's enough now come on!"

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"Dad let me go!" I screamed but of course he did not listen.

I had never felt so angry and so weak at the same time. Nor did I understand how my father could be so irrational about this. He took overprotective to the extreme.

My emotions clouded my better judgement. As soon as I was able to I bit my father's hand. I was surprised by the ease at which my half vampire teeth pierced his hard vampire skin.

He yelled out in pain and looked at me in surprised. I growled at him angrily and then ran away feeling very upset by the day's events.

My father stood there looking stunned before he started gasping in pain. Something I thought was weird but didn't think much of it.

I was probably a good half mile away when I suddenly broke down crying. He was my father and no matter how crazy and irrational he was I loved him and should never have bitten him like that. I caused my own father physical pain.

I should've just tried to talk to him instead. Get him to remember what it was like to be so helplessly in love with someone. I should've tried to make him see sense instead. Oh my god what have I done?! What have I done?! I just started to cry even harder and louder.

"Nessie what's wrong?" I heard Bella's worried voice coming from behind. Within seconds she was holding me tight in her arms comforting me

Her red eyes seemed full of love and concern. She had tried and failed to switch over to a diet of animal blood. My theory was she just needed a strong support system to help her make the switch.

"Nessie please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help"

"It's my dad" I sobbed.

"What about him?"

"He was just here and we had a big fight and-"

"About what?"

"He caught Eric and I kissing and he got really mad because he doesn't want me to date anyone so we fought and I-"

"And you did what? Nessie what happened?"

"I bit him and now I feel so guilty. He was in pain. Physical pain. I don't know what to do-"

"Wait you bit him?"

"Yeah, I-"

"You said he was in physical pain?"

"Yes why?"

"Nessie remember when I said I had a theory that you might have the ability to transform human's into vampires and vampires into human?"

"Yes but what-" Realization suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't say another word as I sprinted back to where I had left my father. Oh my god what the hell have I done?! What have I done?!

I found him laying there on the floor in pain.

"Nessie?" It sounded more like a question.

"Daddy I'm-"

He was no longer focused on me. He was looking right past me.

"No. It can't be. She's not here. I'm dying. That's it. She's just waiting for me to join her"

"Dad what're you talking about?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella walking quickly to catch up to me.

My dad was smiling even though he was in pain. Smiling. At what? Lord only knows.

"Bella. My sweet Bella"

 **Please Review**


	13. Gifted

**Chapter 13: Gifted**

 **Nessie's POV**

My father was certainly going to hate me now. If he couldn't stand the sight of me before I could only imagine now he would feel about me now after what I did to him.

It was Bella's idea to let him stay at her house while the change occurred. I refused to move from my father's side the whole time. I was consumed with guilt by what I had done to him

I just sat there with my dad and I cried. I kept saying how sorry I was over and over again. I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not. All I could do was watch as his vampire to human transformation took place. I watched as his skin lost it's paleness. I felt his skin getting softer and softer by the minute. On the third day I even heard his heart start to beat. Surely it was only a matter of minutes now before it was complete.

I was startled when he suddenly opened his eyes. They were a very beautiful yet startling green color.

He started to breathe rapidly and his heart was nearly pounding out of its chest. I knew he was freaking out big time and I was actually afraid that he was going to hyperventilate!

"What's going on?! What happened?!"

"D-"

"Nessie is that you?!"

"Yes dad it's me. Now please calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!" Now I was starting to freak out.

"Heart-what? Oh my god my heart is actually beating! It's pounding out of my chest! Something's wrong! Somethings is really-"

"Dad!" I yelled as I grabbed him and held him still. "Please calm down!"

"Nessie what's going on? Why am I hu-"

"Human?" I sighed. "Dad it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I should've never bit you like that. I'm so sorry. I'm the worst daughter in the-"

"Nessie stop!" My god even his voice sounded different. Deeper. Yes I think that's what it was.

"Young lady how can you even think that about yourself?! You're my daughter and I love you! I know I don't say it a lot but I love you with all of my heart!"

There was no way he could be telling the truth. I was the one that loved him with all of my heart. I was just the half vampire monster that killed her own mother during childbirth. I was just the monster that caused nothing but pain and sadness to my family. All I did was remind my family about my the daughter/sister/wife they all lost because of me. Just a burden. That's all I was.

"Nessie?" It sounded like my father was close to tears. "How could you think-"

"Wait a minute you could still hear my thoughts?" I had always kept my self loathing thoughts to myself. I had never wanted my dad to find out about the things that went through my mind. My thoughts about myself and what I noticed when my family looked at me was something I had wanted to keep private and had successfully avoided thinking about around my dad for years.

Now here he was though. Human. His eyes glistening with tears. I didn't need to read his mind to know that he had in fact just learned the truth of what I thought about myself and it made him sad.

"Nessie how could you ever think such things about yourself? I love you. We all love you. What happened with your mother is not your fault. You're not a monster and it kills me to think that you've thought so lowly of yourself all these years. Nessie you're everything to me. If I lost you I don't know what I'd do"

"At least you wouldn't be constantly reminded of my mother"

"Nessie stop! Okay? Just stop. Yes you look like your mother and yes sometimes it hurts. That doesn't mean that I don't love you! You are my daughter! You're the result of the beautiful love your mother and I had for each other. God blessed me with the most wonderful gift he could've ever given me in you. I just wish I had cherished you more. Especially now knowing how lowly you've thought of yourself all these years"

"Dad-"

"Nessie no. I love you and that's all that matters. Now could you please let me go because you're starting to hurt me"

I instantly released him. Wow. Me being stronger then my dad?! That was going to take some getting used to! I'm so used to being the weakest member of the family. Something I hated.

"Ness-"

"Dad please don't. You have no idea what being half vampire and half human is like. You have no idea what it's like to be the weakest and most useless member of the fami-"

"Nessie you are not useless! You have never been useless and you never will be useless! My god I'm a poor excuse of a father for not realizing just how little you think of yourself! It kills me to hear you thinking these things about yourself and to know you've felt that way all your life"

"I'm sorry dad" I started to cry. Then my dad hugged me and started to cry himself.

It was my first real cry in my life. It felt good. My dad comforting me was the best part about it. I never felt more close to him then I did right then and there.

Our moment was so powerful and intense that we had momentarily even forgotten the situation at hand.

"How did this happen?" dad asked. "Human? How is that possible?"

"Dad do you remember what happened right before you lost consciousness?"

"Yes we were arguing. Then you bit me and then I saw-no never mind. It must've been a pain induced hallucination"

"Dad what're you talking about? You weren't hallucinating anything. You really did see a woman with me. That reminds me there's been something else I've been keeping from you-"

"What?!"

"It's about one of my professors. She's a vampire"

"You have a-"

"Yes I do. She's very smart to. She's the one who first theorized what I could do. She was curious about me and wanted to know if I was venomous then noticed that my venom was a bit different"

"As in you could reverse vampirism?"

"She thinks I could turn both humans and vampires" I stated. "But dad don't say anything about it. If the Volturi found out-"

"They'd see your gift as a weapon and they'd want to destroy you" he finished. "That'll never happen Nessie. Human or vampire doesn't matter to me. I will always protect you and so will the family. Oh my god the family! They were waiting for us! What happened?!"

"Don't know dad. It's been three days and I haven't seen them. I've been here the whole time with you and your scent has changed drastically since the change began which is probably why they can't track you here"

"Where is 'here' anyway?"

"Bella's house"

"Whose?!"

"Bella Swan. Dad she's my vampire biology professor. She's the one you saw before you started changing. She has no memory of her human life though. It's heartbreaking really"

"What did you say?!" dad was seriously starting to freak out again. It was scaring even me.

I heard a noise in the driveway that told me she was here.

"She just got home"

 **Please Review**


	14. Reunited

**Chapter 14: Reunited**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could not read my father's mind the way he could read mine. No. However I wish I could. The expression on his face made me want nothing more then to understand what was going through his mind.

I left my father standing there with that dumbfounded expression on his face. I looked for Bella quickly so that I could give her a heads up on what happened.

"Bella-"

"Nessie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bella!" My dad yelled from the hallway.

I looked back and saw my father literally shaking at the knees. Shock. Just pure shock. That was the only emotion that I could register on my father's face. There was something that I was not understanding. I could feel it in my bones. The answer was just beyond my reach.

Bella didn't seem to grasp what was going on either. Of course she had never met my father so her confusion was understandable. My father's behavior on the other hand? That was not something I could understand at all.

"Bella?" He repeated. "Is it really you?"

"Dad what're you talking about?" I asked him. Questions were bouncing around my head like ping pong balls.

"Bella please say something" dad begged completely ignoring me all together.

"Who are you?"

That was the first time in the last five minutes that she had spoken.

I looked at my father. "Dad I have no idea what's going on here but I told you she has no memory of her human life at all. So can you please explain what's going on? I'm assuming you used to know her?" I questioned.

"Know her? Nessie she's-"

"That's impossible we couldn't have known each other" Bella said.

"Bella you really don't remember me?" Dad was close to crying again. "I thought you were dead. We all thought that you were dead"

Dead? My dad definitely knew her then. So did the rest of my family apparently. How though? None of this made any sense.

A memory suddenly hit me like a bulldozer.

 _I could hear screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. I couldn't breathe. Then suddenly a bright light appeared a pair of ice cold hands grabbed me and pulled me out of my cramped enclosure. I smiled when I realized he was my daddy._

 _He turned me around and I was able to see my mommy and she was able to see me. She looked terrible. Like she was in a lot of pain. Yet she still managed to smile at me. She still smiled at me with love even though I was the cause of all her pain._

 _That was the last time that I ever saw her. The first and last time I ever saw her I should say._

I compared the image of Bella to the memory of my human mother. They were eerily similar to each other. It couldn't be a coincidence.

She was my biological mother.

I looked at my dad who just kept looking at me and Bella.

"Nessie you're right" he said.

"Right about what?" I knew what the answer was but I had to hear him say out loud for my sake and Bella's. His next words were going to change my life drastically.!

"She's your mother and the love of my life"

Now I felt weak in the knees. I would never be able to look at my professor the same way ever again. She was my mom. The connection I felt to her. It all made sense now.

"That's impossible" Bella said. "No. This can't be true"

"Bella I assure you that everything I'm saying is true. You're my wife and her mother. We all thought you were dead. All this time you've been alone and with no memory?"

I could see the tears forming in my father's eyes. There was no doubt he was about to cry and let all his emotions run amok. I felt the same way. I would explode soon if I didn't let them all out.

"No it can't be true. I had no family. They all died in a car accident. I was alone as a human. She would've told me-"

"Bella what do you mean 'she'? You told me that you never met any other vampires?" I asked. Whoever 'she' was had lied to her and that made me absolutely furious. By the look on my dad's face I knew he felt the same way.

"Nessie I lied to you when I told you I hadn't met any other vampires before. I met one before in Alaska. Her name was Tanya Denali-"

"Tanya knew!" dad bellowed. I moved a few feet away from him. Even as a human his anger still scared me. He looked like a raging bull just looking for the red flag.

"What did she say?" I asked but afraid to know. It was no secret that Tanya wanted to be with my father. She had tried so many times over the years. She never once gave up hope that he would start a relationship with her. It didn't matter how many times he rejected her. She was to in love with him to care.

It didn't take me long to figure out what she had done. She knew the truth and lied to everyone involved. She wanted to keep my mother out my father's life so she could have a clear shot at winning his heart. She didn't care how many people she hurt in the process as long as she got what she wanted.

My dad looked at me and nodded. It was evident that he had come to the same conclusion that I had. Like me he was trying to hold back his anger until Bella told us everything.

"She told me that she knew me when I was human. I had no family. I was all alone she said. She also didn't want me to tell anyone that I had met her and until today I kept the promise. I don't know why I'm breaking it now"

I was so angry that I couldn't listen to one more word. So I ran out of the house before anyone could stop me. It was dark out already and I honestly had no idea where I was going to go.

Something suddenly grabbed me and yanked me to the side. I growled viciously and nearly bit my attacker in self defense until I realized that it was my aunt Rosalie. She did not look pleased at all by my actions.

"Let me go!" I yelled angrily.

"Were you really just about to try to attack me young lady?" Yeah she was definitely upset. So was I for many reasons.

"Don't grab me like that then!"

"Nessie we've been looking for you and your father for days. You ignored your father and the rest of us for months. Now we've been trying to get in contact with you for days and you still keep ignoring us. Now you try to attack me? I think I'm the one that has the right to be upset here not you. Not that a bite from you would do anything to me anyway"

"Oh believe me I could bite you right now and I can guarantee that you would not like the result at all"

"Yeah sure I wouldn't"

My aunt was just intensifying my anger. Which was really strange for me because I usually got along really well with aunt Rosalie.

"Nessie you're coming with me whether you want to or not. It's time you answered some of our questions and don't you even think about trying to bite me again. Actually let me warn you young lady if you ever even _try_ to bite me again I can _guarantee_ that _you_ would not like the result at all"

I had to hold back my tears of anger. I had to calm down and not lash out at everyone. My mom, dad, and I needed my family's help right now whether they knew it or not.

 **Please Review**


	15. Family

**Chapter 15: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt bad for treating my aunt the way I had. Rosalie had always been like a mother to me and she claimed to love me like if I was her own child. She didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of my anger that was meant solely for Tanya. She is the one that lied to all of us. Because of her I grew up without my mother. Because of her I believed I was a monster. Because of her my father, my whole family, suffered immensely and needlessly.

I walked several paces behind my

aunt because if I was being honest with myself I was terrified of her right now. I tried to attack her. I nearly bit her. So of course it was to be expected that she wouldn't be happy with me right now.

As we walked at a human pace I started thinking. There was no way in hell my family would believe a word I said. This was something that they all had to see with their own eyes. I would believe it if someone told me the story.

"Why did you stop walking Nessie?" The annoyance in my aunt's voice was obvious. I was just making her more and more upset.

"I have to go-"

"You're not going anywhere Nessie. Haven't I made myself clear already?! You're coming with me to answer some questions-"

"And I I intend to answer every single one of them but this is something that you have to see for yourself to believe. Please-"

"Nessie No. Got it? No. That's final"

"Why? You can track me down when everyone is with you. Trust me you won't believe me unless you see for yourself"

"No" she said.

"Fine"

I attempted to run but of course I didn't make it very far. She grabbed me and yanked my arm so hard I was sure I'd have a bruise later on.

I growled in self defense. Then to my surprise she slapped me and hard. Probably harder then she intended to.

I think she regretted it the instant she did it. I could tell by the horrified look on her face.

I took advantage to get up and run before she could even react. The stinging on my left cheek hurt a lot. I was sure that I'd have a bruise there later on as well. If I didn't have one already. What hurt even more was that my own aunt had hit me. She'd never done that before.

Tires screeched to a sudden stop nearby.

"Nessie!"

I stopped long enough to realize that it was just Eric. He looked worried about something as well. I could only sense that that there was more drama coming my way.

"Nessie-oh my god what happened to you?!"

"Nothing. Can I just get in the car please? I need your help right now"

He didn't say anything as he let me inside the car.

"Okay now please tell me what happened to you and don't say nothing because the gigantic bruise on your left cheek tells me otherwise" he stated angrily.

"Is it really that big?"

"Look in the mirror and see for yourself"

I did what he suggested and was shocked to see the bruise on my cheek left there by my aunt. I had a feeling it would be bad though so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"I got into a fight with my aunt and I kind of pushed her to far-"

"Nessie-"

"Eric please don't. It's all my fault for lashing out her the way I did. I shouldn't have taken out all of my anger on her the way I did"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Does it matter?"

So I told him the whole story. When I was done he was understanding of why I was so angry. Anyone would be angry if they were in my place.

"Look Nessie there's something I urgently need to tell you right now"

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's about my family. They're here. They're at the airport right now"

"Okay. Um how is that a problem? I mean they don't know about me but we'll tell them"

"It's not just that Nessie. There's something else that I haven't told you. They forbade me from ever dating a supernatural creature such as yourself. They're afraid of what could happen to me if-"

"If a vampire or a hybrid such as myself dated you?" I asked.

"It's not just that. They think any supernatural creature is a threat to mean and they won't hesitate to-"

"Your mother fell in love with your father and had twin hybrid daughters. That's a little hypocritical don't you think"

"Well Nessie I told you they're all weirdly overprotective of me and I'm scared of what they could do to you"

Oh joy! Now I've got to worry about my boyfriend's family attacking me because they think I'm a threat to him? Well that's just fantastic!

"Okay well I'll worry about that later"

"You'll-"

"Yes right now I just need to get back to my dad urgently. Can you drive me there please?"

"Sure. No problem"

No problem? I had nothing but problems right now. Lots and lots of problems.

As we pulled into Bella's drive way I could hear my dad telling her all about their past together. Hearing it made me want to cry because I didn't even know their past. This was something that I had wanted to know but had never dared to ask about.

As soon as my dad heard me coming in he stopped talking and instantly ran to me.

"Nessie what happened to your face?!" he yelled hysterically when he saw me.

"It's nothing"

My mind flashed back to the moment my aunt had slapped me.

"Rosalie did this to you?! Oh the next time I see her I'm going to kill her!"

"Dad calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Dad first of all you're human. You can't hurt her. Second of all it was my fault for lashing out at her the way I did. I was angry and took it out on h-"

"I don't care what happened! No one, and I repeat, NO ONE lays a finger on you without any repercussions from me!"

Eric backed away from my father slowly. Human Edward was still pretty scary. There was no denying that.

"Uh dad this is my boyfriend Eric. It's time for a proper introduction"

Dad's eyes flashed to my boyfriend. He did not look happy at all. It was clear to me that he still did not approve of me dating anyone. This was another talk I had to have with my father later. I had to understand his irrational ideas about dating and get him to see some semblance of sanity.

"There's people coming" Bella spoke for the first time.

I listened closely and a minute later I could hear them to. It was my family. They had tracked me here.

Eric's and my father's hearts were pounding out of their chests. My own felt like it was going to explode.

"I guess I'm going to meet your family right now?" Eric said nervously.

"Hey now is as good a time as any" I replied.

"Yeah" he said.

I looked out the window and saw them all coming. Every single one of them. I was terrified of how this whole thing was going to play out.

"I'll go out first" I said to no one in particular.

I took a deep breath before walking outside to meet my family.

My family didn't look to happy with me right now. My actions as of late had caused them a lot of grief. Grandpa Carlisle showed me the most amount of concern.

""Nessie what happened to your face?"

"Nothing important right now"

I glanced over at aunt Rosalie who was standing close by. She still looked upset. I just wasn't sure what it was that upset her anymore.

"Nessie what's going on here? Rosalie told us that she found you then you tried to attack her and then you ran off. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much grief and it's hard to explain what's going on right now. You had to see for yourselves which is what I told aunt Rosalie to begin with"

"Who is that?" he asked me curiously.

I looked back and saw Eric standing in the doorway looking kind of scared.

"My boyfriend Eric-"

"Your what?"

"Boyfriend. He's part of the-"

"Edward?!"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. My father had come out and no one could even begin to comprehend what happened to him.

"What-"

"It turns out that I'm gifted. I am venomous but mine's a little different. I can reverse vampirism. Turn vampires human-"

"You can what?!" I heard aunt Rosalie yell.

"Aunt Rosalie I wasn't exactly kidding when I said you wouldn't like the result of me biting you"

Just as she was about to say something else my mom walked out.

 **Please Review**


	16. Bar

**Chapter 16: Bar**

 **Nessie's POV**

"How old are you ma'am?"

I gritted my teeth in anger. Right now all I wanted was to get some damned alcohol in my system right yet this stupid bartender is getting in the way.

"21"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay that's good enough for me"

Wow. What kind of a bartender would take my answer at face value without asking for an ID? Seems weird but very appreciated right now.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a whiskey thanks"

"Nessie?!" came the voice of my boyfriend Eric. "What are you doing here?! Everyone has been going crazy looking for you since you ran off? What's going on?"

My hands balled into fists when I thought of everything that happened. I couldn't take it anymore. Way too much drama. The stinging in my cheek from where my aunt had hit me was more then enough reminder of everything that happened.

"What are you doing here Eric? Shouldn't you be with your family? I mean they must be wondering where you are right about now?"

"I was more concerned about you Nessie. What are you doing here? You don't drink"

The bartender came back with my drink just then. I drank half of it in one swallow.

"Right now I do. I just can't stand everything that's happening okay? I needed a break"

"Well everyone is very worried okay? Especially your mother?"

I

"She just found out that I'm her daughter. How can she even care enough about me to worry?" I said as I took another drink.

"Maybe because she already cared about you a lot since before she knew? I could just tell. Maybe this sounds crazy but I think maybe she could already feel the connection between you two since before"

I sighed. "I don't know. Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to go back and face my family yet. Besides my father will be livid when he finds out I've been drinking"

"You know your father can't hurt you now, right?"

I laughed. "Doesn't matter. Human or vampire my father still scares the crap out of me sometimes" I whispered just loud enough for his ears only. "Speaking of parents. Aren't you in the least bit worried about yours right now?"

I heard his heart pick up speed. "The only thing that scares me is how they'll react when they find out about you"

"What they don't want their only son to date?" I laughed:

"Okay clearly the alcohol is already getting to you"

"Hey!" I said. "Not true!"

"I already told you Nessie they forbade me from dating another supernatural creature. Hell when I was little they didn't even want me to look at a supernatural being that wasn't them. Even my sisters think that every non human creature out there will just kill me in the end"

"I don't understand why they think that"

"Nessie I've already told you they're very overprotective of me. It's annoying as hell but right now I'm just worried about what they'll do to you"

"I'll bite them and turn them human"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What it was a joke" I said in defense. "Not a very good one I'll admit though"

"Oh Nessie"

"But in all seriousness I have to face them eventually. If you can survive my crazy family I'm sure I can survive yours"

Now he laughed. "I don't think I've escaped the wrath of your family yet. Half of them looked like they wanted to kill me but was too distracted by your mother's presence to act on it"

"Why do things have to be some complicated?" I swallowed the last bit of whiskey in my cup.

"Nobody ever said love would always be easy"

"That's true. But it's so worth it"

That rendered him speechless.

"Let's go. I'm done with here. I need fresh air now"

I froze as I caught the unmistakable scent of vampires when I stepped outside of the bar.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no'!" Eric's heart was beating like a million times a minute.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's my family. They've found us and they're headed over here right this minute"

 **Please Review**


End file.
